


Shut Your Mouth and Hold Your Breath

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Interracial Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shuts up when you put a dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Mouth and Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning. Originally posted at the [Losers Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/thelosers_kink/409.html?thread=109209#t109209) but with additional edits thanks to a wonderful beta by [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/). A not-so-secret: she rocks.

Jensen shuts up when you put a dick in his mouth, so that's what Roque does.

Roque breaks position and earns a sharp look from Clay. Their eyes meet and then Clay gives a short nod. Roque's not planning on making this long as he drags Jensen away from the team, toward a thick copse of trees that'll provide enough cover.

Roque checks the safety on his rifle and then slings it back and pulls his cock out of his fatigues while Jensen continues to run his smartass mouth off. Only when Roque grips Jensen's shoulder and forces Jensen to his knees does Jensen actually shut the fuck up.

Jensen's eyes go wide and unblinking behind his glasses, his attention fixed on Roque's half-hard cock. There's a brief flash of Jensen's tongue and then the slick gleam to Jensen's lips as he settles back on his haunches and looks up at Roque's face. Roque tangles a hand into the thick, sweaty mop of Jensen's hair and pulls hard enough to tilt Jensen's head back so he can run the tip of his dick across Jensen's mouth.

"You and Cougar with the strong, silent thing, man," Jensen says. "You know, _asking_ never killed anyone. And it's just polite."

But Jensen shoves his glasses to the top of his head and wraps his left hand around Roque's shaft. Those pink lips stretch around the head of Roque's cock, and Roque growls for an entirely different reason. He tightens his hold in Jensen's hair, drawing in a sharp breath at the slow swirl of Jensen's tongue, damp and teasing on his cockhead. Jensen's free hand wraps around Roque's thigh, and he inches closer on his knees, taking Roque deeper, each harsh, hot breath through Jensen's nostrils fanning Roque's cock. It makes the muscles in Roque's thighs tremble, but—

"We don't have time for this," Roque says.

It's the only warning he gives before he snaps his hips and shoves in hard, the drag of Jensen's tongue and the tight, wet heat of Jensen's mouth making Roque shudder. Roque yanks on Jensen's hair when Jensen pulls back to suck in a breath, but Roque screws his hips in another punishing thrust, his balls drawing up at the way Jensen's throat clenches around him. Jensen gags and jerks back, inhaling one quick, rough breath and then another.

"Just for the record," Jensen rasps, shooting Roque a narrow look, "this was your idea, so you can't bitch about the time constraints."

Jensen sucks Roque's cock back into his mouth, bobbing all the way down until his nose is in Roque's pubes. Roque breathes out, the pleasure sharp at the base of his spine and his heart quickening from the slow rub of Jensen's tongue. He fists both hands into Jensen's hair and waits for Jensen to flick his eyes back up. When Jensen does, eyes already glassy and cheeks flushed, Roque rolls his hips, pulling back in a slow retreat. He watches Jensen's nostrils flare as Jensen takes a deep breath and then he fucks Jensen's mouth with short, sharp strokes, hissing in a breath at the brief sting of Jensen's teeth scraping his shaft. Once Jensen safely tucks his teeth behind his lips, there's only the sweet slide of each thrust, the frisson skittering up Roque's spine, spreading hot through his body until his skin is tight and his breath catches on each moan.

He fucks Jensen's mouth until Jensen wraps both hands around Roque's thighs, digs his fingers into the muscles, and just opens wide. Roque's cock shines with Jensen's spit, Jensen's mouth red and puffy from the harsh rhythm, tears beaded on Jensen's eyelashes and mingling with the sweat sliding down from Jensen's temples.

Roque comes, choking off a groan, his eyes fluttering shut and the image of Jensen on his knees imprinted in the black behind his eyelids. He releases his grip on Jensen's hair and grabs onto Jensen's shoulder, squeezing as the pleasure bursts out of him, his cock pulsing with each hard suck of Jensen's mouth.

"There." Jensen's voice cracks, and Roque opens his eyes as Jensen swallows, using the back of his hand to swipe up the dribble of Roque's come at the corner of his mouth. He licks off the rest glistening on his bottom lip. "All better?"

Roque sucks in a ragged breath, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest, knees locked to keep himself upright. "Shut up, Jensen."

"Hey, ease up, Roque." Jensen flashes a grin and catches the come beading at Roque's slit with the pad of his thumb. He watches Roque's face as he licks it off. "Afterglow, remember?"

"It's the only reason I'm not shooting you."

"Funny, man, funny."


End file.
